Giving Him A Chance
by lesbianmagari
Summary: If a Beta has a younger sibling that's a Alpha or Omega then they naturally look for a mate for their younger sibling. Sue thinks that she has found one for her younger brother. She'll do what ever she can in order to get them together. Renny(Reed/Johnny); Susan/Pepper; Ben/Bruce; Thulk(Ben Grimm/Hulk) More pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Giving Him A Chance**

AU. I'll try at the very minimum to update once a month. Origianaly it was just supposes to be the Fantastic four but somehow as I wrote it, it turned into a crossover with the Avengers. In a future chapter, I'll explain why there are more Betas.  
There will be things that I have changed or are different then what you know. I'm sure some of you know why I'm writing Jack instead if Johnny. Some of the ages will be, Jack/Johnny is 20. Reed is 30, Susan and Pepper are 25. Ben is 35 and Bruce and Hulk are 32. I still got to think of the others agesTeen and up For now!

Disclaimer: Don't own, only wrote this story.

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Jack Storm or as his sister Sue calls him, Johnny Storm also known as The Human Torch was upset, he now knows what his older sister Sue had done. Sue was a Beta but Jack assumed the rest of the fantastic four were also Betas since Betas were the most common. Before Jack didn't really care but he now knows that he should pay better attention to others. Lately he had been busy helping out around New York, since Jack had been super busy, he never notice that his sister Sue had switch his pills that were suppressing his heating cycle with normal sugar pills. It's not a problem for people who are ready to settle down but for an Omega like him, it can cause problems. Jack was an Omega who wasn't ready to find love or so he told himself. Jack could be a showoff, he's a bit of a troublemaker and he loves breaking the rules, especially if they are aimed at him.

Susan Storm, also known as Invisible Woman, has settled down with another Beta, her name was Pepper. Pepper worked with Tony Stark but she lived with Sue, they had been together for two year and two months and had a baby named Violet. Ben Grimm, also known as The Thing was a Beta, he had settled both Bruce Banner and the Hulk. Bruce was a Omega while Hulk was an Alpha, Ben was living with Bruce and Hulk at the Avengers Tower. Bruce and the Hulk split their days evenly, they both switch and got out every other day. Like on Monday Bruce was out while on Tuesday Hulk was out and then on Wednesday Bruce was out. Since they both continue to switch control Bruce and Hulk get along better, the Hulk has even calm down, they have been together for a month.

Reed Richards also known as Mr. fantastic, was one of the worlds greatest scientist, who's more at home with his work than with people. He could be emotionally distanced and to most people was a little bit of a bore. He talks too much, he's too ponderous and he drives the others crazy. Reed was an Alpha but for those traits, Sue had decided that Reed and Johnny would be a great couple. She made a decision to take Johnny off of his suppression pill when saw that Reed was off his.

Everyone starts taking the suppression pill once they reach puberty. People who get off the suppression pill are ready to start looking for someone to settle down with. Once you get off of the suppression pill then they will be useless to you forever. It's not Sues fault, she was acting on pure instinct. If a Beta has a younger Alpha or Omega sibling then they are always looking for someone for their younger Sibling. So as Susan spent time with Reed, she figured he had potential to be Johnnys' mate.

After they got their powers and spent even more time together, she had determined that Reed was the one for Johnny. When she knew Reed was off of his suppression pill, she knew if she didn't take Johnny off of his then Reed would find someone else. The suppression pill suppresses some of your instincts and your need to mate. It takes a month or two for you to start signs that you are off of the suppression pill but after that it takes three or four or five months for you will be in heat.

You can try to look for a mate on the suppression pill but once you get off the suppression pill you'll most likely find that you are not compatible with each other and then it'll not work out. But it took some time for Jack to figure out that the pills he was taking were not his suppression pill. Another thing that helped him figure it out was the way Sue and Reed was acting toward Jack. Sue tries to get him to spend time with Reed and Reed stares at Jack. The way Jack started thinking was another give away that he was no longer on his suppression pills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Giving Him A Chance**

AU. I'll try at the very minimum to update once a month. Origianaly it was just supposes to be the Fantastic four but somehow as I wrote it, it turned into a crossover with the Avengers. In a future chapter, I'll explain why there are more Betas.  
There will be things that I have changed or are different then what you know. I'm sure some of you know why I'm writing Jack instead if Johnny. Some of the ages will be, Jack/Johnny is 20. Reed is 30, Susan and Pepper are 25. Ben is 35 and Bruce and Hulk are 32. I still got to think of the others agesTeen and up For now!

Disclaimer: Don't own, only wrote this story.

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Ben had his hands against Hulks hands trying to push him back, the Hulk kicks Ben back. Ben then throws a punch but the Hulk caught it, they had both been sparring for quiet a while. The Hulk pulls Ben into a quick kiss, Hulk then shoves Ben away. When they spare with each other, they fight but they still find time to give each other kisses. It's their way of showing each other how much they both care and it's also their way of flirting. Others may find it strange but they don't care.

Both Ben and Hulk stop as they here clapping, they see Tony with sunglasses on. Tony slurs out "You guy much such a cute couple," they hear the clicking of heels. Pepper says as she appears "Tony you need to leave them alone, go take a nap." Pepper turns her attention to the two lovers, she says to them "Sorry, we just got back from meeting an important person. The guy insisted that he and Tony drink." Hulk says "Forgiven, Hulk ask you to leave us alone now."

Before Pepper can reply, Tony stumbles out of the room. Pepper says both Ben and Hulk before she goes after Tony "Have fun." As Pepper goes after Tony, she mumbles out "Sometimes I feel like I don't get paid enough." Ben replies with a smile "Now where were we," Hulk relies as he stares into Bens' eyes "Hulk about to kick of your ass." Ben replies "Dream on."

********************************************  
Captain America or also known as Steve Rogers, sees Pepper leaving for the day. Steve goes up to her and says "Excuse me, misses Storm, there is something I want to ask you, if that is ok." Pepper answers "You can always ask me a question, so ask away." Steve said as a confused look is shown across his face "In the past is was common for an Alpha or Beta to have a child with an Omega but it was rare for two Betas or two Omegas to have a child together. It was ultra rare and near impossible for a Alpha and Beta to have a child together. It was impossible for two Alphas to have a child together. Another thing of the past is that Alphas, Betas and Omegas numbers were about equal. The question I want to ask is, what happened?"

Pepper Storm smiles as she asks "First, What do you know about the suppression pill?" A confused Steve answers "Yes, what they are and what they do was one of the first things explained to me. What does that have to do with anything?" Pepper Answers "Everything," she pauses before continuing to say "When the original suppression pills came out, they did all the testing on the Betas. They assumed that suppression pills would also work for Alphas and omegas. At first when they released the suppression pill, it appeared to work but then when Alphas and Omegas got off the suppression pill, they could only have Betas. The Betas who got off the suppression pill where able to have Beta, Alpha or Omega. They figured out that they had to make the different suppression pill for the Alphas and Omegas since Betas, Alphas and Omegas are too different. The original suppression pill is currently what Betas take, those suppression pill are called BSP. The suppression pills for Alphas are called ASP while the suppression pill for Omegas are called OSP"

Steve nobs his head in understanding, he's about to ask about the pregnancies. Pepper says before Steve can speak "With the advances in technology, it is now possible for any combo of Betas, Alphas and Omegas to have kids. The easiest pregnancies are Alphas or Betas with Omegas since nothing extra, except mating, has to be done, the Omega will get pregnant. For two Betas or two Omegas to have a child together, both partners have to go get the pregnancy shot or Pshot for short and they have to mate but you never know which one or if both will get pregnant. For an Alpha and Beta to have a child together, it requires the Pshot and a lot of mating, the Beta will get pregnant. For two Alphas, it requires both partners to get the Pshot, one of then has to get surgery, and a lot of mating, the Alpha that got the surgery will get pregnant."

Steve says "Surgery," Pepper answers "They have to create a safe place inside one of the Alphas bodies for the fetus to grow." Steve says "Pepper, thank you for answering all of my questions." Pepper says "No problem, if you have any questions in the future then ask anybody." Steve and Pepper part ways.

********************************************  
When Pepper arrives home, in the Baxter Building, she finds Sue and Jack arguing. Sue says "Johnny, just think about giving Reed a chance, you are both heroes." Johnny responds "If I say I'll give him a chance then will you leave me alone." Jack had just got back from driving around New York, he was having a great day until he got a ticket for speeding. So as soon Jack got back home, he was in a bad mood.

As soon as Susan Storm saw Jack enter, she once again tried convincing Jack into give Reed a chance since Jack was being stubborn about finding someone. Sue knew Jack has some type of attraction to Reed so she wouldn't give up. Sue says to Jack "For now as long as you agree on a double date." Jack immediately answers "Ok but have H.E.R.B.I.E give me some type of notice." Jack threw himself on the couch, still upset about the speeding ticket.

H.E.R.B.I.E spoke "Miss your wife is behind you and your baby is now awake." Sue responds "Thank you H.E.R.B.I.E," Pepper wraps her arms around Sue, Sue turns around to face Pepper while she is still in her arms. They give each other a quick kiss, Pepper then says "It's great to be back home. I'm going to get our baby," Sue then says "I'll go talk to Reed and then spend time with you and baby Violet." Sue and Pepper give each other another kiss before parting ways.

Jack was in a better mood now that he had a good night sleep, it was still an ok sleep even if he slept on the couch. He the only reason he woke up was because he felt someone shaking him awake. When he smelled that person, he just wanted to pull who ever that was down with him. He wanted to bury his nose on that person, to snuggle with that person. Jack froze and opened his eyes quickly when that person whispered into his ear "I would assume that you would want to wait for the first date."

Jack got up and tossed a fire ball at Reed but Reed just bent out of the way. Jack said because he realized that he had been pulling on Reeds arm "I was asleep. I can't control what I do in my sleep," Reed answers back "You were awake when you grabbed my arm. I pay attention to small detail so I can tell if someone is awake or if they are asleep, lately I can't help but pay more attention to you." Jack fights a blush away, he wins by hiding his blush, he says "Want do you want?"

Jacks not mad since he woke up in a great mood, lately his thoughts have been centered around Reed. Reed gave into his instincts to see Jack but is currently fighting his desire to stay in his lab and experiment. Reed had came to observe Jack, Reed answers "Sue told me about our double. I wanted to talk to you about the date first before we went on it." Curious, Jack asks back "Why?" Reed says to him "I don't want to go on it unprepared," Jack smirks as he says "To bad, it'll have to be a mystery date." Jack gives Reed one last look before he leaves Reed alone in the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
When Hulk woke up he glanced at the clock as Ben rested on him, it was 5:55 in the morning. At six AM, Bruce would take over the day, Ben opens his eyes and cuddles with the Hulk while staring him in the eyes. They did that every day, they did it as a way to say their goodbyes and hellos. At 5:59 AM, they gave each other quick kisses and when it turned 6 AM, Ben took all of his weight off of Hulk as he turned back into Bruce.

Ben is laying next to Bruce when Bruce woke up and finally notices the world around him. Unlike the Hulk and Ben, Bruce and Ben have not yet mated, Bruce still has three months until he goes through his first heat with Ben. Bruce can mate for fun before his heat but he had been wanting to see how his relationship would go. So far Bruce was loving the relationship, Ben pulled Bruce on top of him. Bruce sat on him, he straddles Ben as lips touched lips. Mouths move against each other but their lips break away as Ben asks "Are you ready yet?" Bruce nobs his head yes since he truly was ready to mate and be mated to Ben. Any type of talk about marriage could wait a while or a couple of months but being mated was definitely a step above just being his boyfriend.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Pepper walked into her and Susan's room in her underwear and bra since she had just finished taking a shower. Sue had just finished putting their daughter back to sleep, she looked at Pepper with a smile. She says to her wife "Tomorrow's your day off, can't wait to spend the day with you." Pepper says as she changes for her work day "Have you told Jack about the double date tonight?" Sue answers "I'll tell Johnny in a while." Pepper adds as she puts on her heels "Babysitter?" Sue answers "Ben and Bruce are going to babysit for us." Pepper ask out of surprise "Does Bruce know?" Sue once again answers "I'm sure Ben will tell him," Pepper said with a satisfied look "I can't wait for tonight."

Sue says "HERBIE notify me when Violet wakes up," HERBIE answers "Of course, any time." Pepper gives Sue a quick kiss, Sue pulls away and says "Let's eat breakfast." She grabs onto Peppers arm and pulls her into the direction of the kitchen. They are silent but they are enjoying each others company as they walk to the kitchen.

When they both arrive in the kitchen, they both see Jack sitting on the counter. He is eating a chocolate chip muffin while drinking hot chocolate. While Pepper is serving herself and Sue some cereal, Sue says to Jack "Johnny, tonight at eight we gave our double date." Jack whined out "Why the short notice Sue," Sue answers honestly "Last minute thing."

Jacks about to respond to Sue when something brushes against him. He sees both of Reeds hands stretching past him, Reed has long ago mastered making himself a sandwich without looking. Jack has a thought, a grin appears on Jacks face, he bites down on a small part of Reeds arm. Both of Reeds arms wrap around Jack, Jack knows that Reed will soon be down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Giving Him A Chance**

AU. I'll try at the very minimum to update once a month.

There will be things that I have changed or are different then what you know. I'm sure some of you know why I'm writing Jack instead if Johnny. Some of the ages will be, Jack/Johnny is 20. Reed is 30, Susan and Pepper are 25. Ben is 35 and Bruce and Hulk are 32. I still got to think of the others agesTeen and up For now!

Disclaimer: Don't own, only wrote this story.

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

When Reed got back to his lab he began to work, he is almost always in his happy place wherever he worked in a lab. He could feel his own hunger, when he was down stairs earlier, he did not get anything to eat. Reed decides to make himself a sandwich, he stretches his arms down stairs, he does it right out of memory. He knows he has past someone when one of his arms feel some cloths.

Reed knows he can make himself a sandwich since he knows where everything is and has done so in the past. Just as he is about to grab the bread, he feels someone biting him. He knows that Jack is biting him since Jack would be the only one in their home who would ever do something like that. Reed knows that Tony Stark would also bite but he's not counting him since Tony is not there, if Tony was then HERBIE would have notified him.

He wraps his hands all around who he assumes and knows is Jack while the rest of Reed makes his way to the kitchen. When Reed arrives in the kitchen, he sees that he has his arms are on Jack. Pepper and Susan are eating cereal on the counter while watching Jack. Jack wiggles every little while, when Reed walks into view of the three of them, they stare at Reed.

Reed walked until he was in front of Jack, Jack just smiled as Reed stares. Reed loves the feeling of Jack in his arms, he just wants to keep him there. Reed says to Jack "Johnny, Why were you biting me?" Jack answers back a little upset "It's Jack to you." Reed's lips twitch and he's about to say something when Pepper gets up. Pepper gives her wife Susan last kiss before saying "Better get going before I end up late." Sue says back to her wife "See you later," Pepper leaves the kitchen since she has a job to go to.

Sue gets up and puts both her and her wife's bowl in the dish washer, HERBIE says "Your baby is awake." Sue says "Both of you behave," she leaves to take care if her child." Reed places his attention back on Jack, Jack says "Biting you seemed like a good idea at the time." Reed is now only holding Jack with one hand while the other makes himself a sandwich. When Reed finishes making it, he gives into his instinct and gives Jack a quick kiss. Reed releases Jack and walks back to his lab fast, Jack stays speechless and still while touching his own lips.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Bruce glanced on his cell phone and it was one PM, he had ate lunch a while ago. On a tablet he was reading an article that Reed Richard and Tony Stark had written together. Ben had told him that they were babysitting for Susan and Pepper since they where going on a double date. Bruce was nervous since he has never had any real interaction with any babies or kids. Ben is forcing him to relax for the rest of the day.

Bruce is laying on his stomach when he feels a kiss on his cheek, he looks up from the tablet and sees that it is Ben. Ben says "Feeling better?" Bruce answers "Still a little sore but much better, I'll feel completely better by the time we have to babysit." Ben shows Bruce a fruit tart pie, he says to Bruce "I bought us a pie," Bruce answers as he makes room for Ben "For us to eat together." Ben says as he sits and sets the pie down on the coffee table "Yes, I got some other pies for Hulk and I to share tomorrow." Bruce smiles and he says "That's sweet that you thought of him," Ben responds "I will always think of the both of you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Steve, Tony and Thor sat around the pool drinking a verity of alcoholic drinks. The three of them were all Alphas, the unusual thing was that lately no supervillains has been attacking. The Avengers and Fantastic Four think that the super bad guys are up to something super bad. Tony said with curiosity "I'm still on the ASP, I know that both of you have never and will never take the Suppression Pill. The question here is, have you guys ever had a mate?"

Steve answers with a smile that radiates happiness "I had one in the past, he was an Omega, his name was James Buchanan Barnes but everyone called him Bucky. I had a crush on him before I became Captain America but I was too nervous to tell him. After I become Captain America I romanced him and told him how I felt. During the war we started to date and we eventually fell in love, we were fully mated before I was frozen in the ice. Before I was frozen, we had promised each other to settle down, get married and have children as soon as the war was over. Right now in this time, I just hope that he had found someone else to settle down with."

Tony and Thor smile, Tony says "Let's find out after we hear from Thor." Thor says "Before I ever came to Midgard, on Asgard I spent lots of time in bed with many different Omegas and Betas. I never truly mated with anyone, I felt that only the pathetic mated. After coming to Midgard and spending time here, I have changed my views, I wish to one day find myself a worthy mate." Tony looks satisfied with the answers that he has received, he says "Steve, let's find out what happened to Bucky." Thor yells out "I fully agree with the child of Stark," Steve answers "Thank you for all the help."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tony, Thor and Steve were very surprised to find out that Bucky never mated or married anyone else. Buck did have a baby who was a female Beta and that female Beta mated to another Male Beta, they had two kids, one Female Beta and another male Omega. In a weird and surprising twist, the Beta was Susan Storm while the Omega was Jack Storm, Bucky died in his sleep one month before Jack was born. So there was a possibility that both Susan and Jack were Steve's grandchildren since there was no record of the father of Bucky's child.

Tony says to Steve, "We have to get a DNA test right now," Steve answers "What if they are not my?" Thor interrupts Steve by saying "Fear not, no harm shale come by just finding out the truth." Steve sighs in defeat since he knows that Thor and Tony won't give up, Steve asks "When are you going to do this DNA test?" Tony answers "We'll have Bruce take a sample of your blood with him when he babysits tonight. Reed will gave a blood sample of Susan and Jack, so in Reed's lab, Bruce will run the DNA test." Thor and Steve just give Tony a quick nob yes.

Steve says "In the past, before I was born, only Male Alphas and Male Betas had any type of rights. When I was around ten years old, female Alphas and female Betas got their rights. So?" Tony smirked "I'll tell you some of the rights that I know Omegas have. Heat control pills got legalized, Omegas have paid maternity leave and affordable child care. Discrimination against sex and or Omega, Beta and Alpha is no longer aloud. It became illegal for a Alpha to rape his Omega, someone can not be fired or denied a job or a promotion because they are or may become pregnant, nor can they be forced to take a pregnancy leave if they is willing and able to work and abortion was legalized. There are more rights that Omegas have but there are also rights Omegas still need to fight for."

Steve says "It's good that Omegas have more rights," Tony adds "I'm sure that you'll love this little fact, Bucky fought for Omegas rights his whole life." Steve radiates with happiness as he says "It's good to know that he did something important with his life."Thor says "Look on the bright side, you might have a family but for now let us drink." Tony, Thor and Steve each picked up a bottle and continued to drink.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
When Ben and Bruce arrive at the Baxter building, more specifically the Fantastic Four's home, HERBIE let's them in. Pepper smiles when she sees them, Bruce asks her "Where's Reed?" Pepper answers "In his lab," Bruce says "Thanks, have fun tonight." Earlier Bruce had told Ben what he had to do, Bruce says "Pepper, you look lovely tonight." Ben adds "Even though it's a double date make sure you and Sue have your fun, I'm sure Reed and Jack will end up together."

Bruce says "See you later, I've got to do something before you all leave," Bruce leaves to go to Reeds lab. Ben says "So where's Violet?" Pepper smiles while she says "Sleeping, Sue just put her to sleep." Ben says "Violet can sure sleep, everyone ready?" Pepper says "They are almost done," Ben says "How long has it been since the two of you have gone on a date?" Pepper laughs and then says "Since I was pregnant with Violet," both of them just smile.

Ben and Pepper talk about there relationship and eventually spot Sue dragging Jack with her, after a couple of minutes they see Reed and Bruce walking toward them. Bruce says "I just have to wait for the results but for now lets babysit," Ben says "Think of it as practice for later in future. Have fun on your date." Bruce says "Take as long as you need," the four of them leave, Ben says to Bruce "Lets relax until the baby is awake," Bruce nobs his head as Ben wraps his arms around him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
At the restaurant, they are currently waiting for their food, they are each drinking different wines. Susan whispers to Jack who is sitting next to her "Don't drink a lot, I don't want you to end up drunk." Jack says to Susan in a normal volume "Sue don't worry, it would take a lot to get me drunk." Pepper and Reed focus there attention onto both Susan and Jack, Susan sends Jack a small glare.

Susan and Pepper both talk to each other while there's silence between Reed and Jack. The silence last until Jack said while pointing "Isn't that Natasha and Clint," Reed answers in a mumble "Must be here on a date." Jack asks "Is that a femme Alpha pride bracelet? Reed answers "Natasha does have Alpha pride, now we know she also has female pride." Jack runs a hand through his hands before saying "So? Wait if you have to say anything, say it in a way that I will understand."

Reed's about to say something when the waitress starts setting down the food, once she finishes setting the food down she then lingers at the table. She says as she glances at Jack with a longing look "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me." Susan says to Jack "Johnny, go use the little Omegas room, I would have Pepper go with you but the only restrooms she can use are the ones for Betas." Jack says "Fine but I know that you just want to tell our waiter something," Susan points and Jack goes.

When Jack leaves, Susan says "He's already taken," the waitress responds "He may be going out with somebody but I can smell that he's still available." Susan says "Leave him alone and just do your job," the Beta waitress puts her hands on her hips as she said "Don't forget who your waiter is. You wouldn't want something to happen to your food," Susan glared at the waitress, she hates people who though that a relationship was worth nothing unless you were fully mated. Pepper sees Jack coming back, she points Jack out to her wife, Susan makes a decision fast. Susan says when Jack is within hearing range "We'll just go somewhere else," she grabs her wife's hands and walks away while Reed and Jack follow.

As they walk, Reed says "Sue, I'll just take Jack home, I'll take Jack out on a date alone some other time, for now you and Pepper go continue your date." Susan says "Are you sure?" Reed says "Yes, it will be more enjoyable since right now a double date just adds more pressure on us." Pepper says "Thanks Reed, why don't you and Jack go home and talk?" Reed says "We shall," Susan says "Bye," as Reed and Jack go home. Susan says to her wife "So where do you want to go?" Pepper answers "How about the park for now," Sue nobs her head yes as their arms intertwine.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Bruce hangs up Ben's cellphone, Ben asks "So are Sue and flame related to the Cap?" Bruce answers "Yes, he is their grandpa, Steve was so excited with the news that he's coming over right now." Ben says "Good, Violet just fell asleep," Ben pulls Bruce into a kiss, HERBIE says happily "Reed and Jack are back, they are currently in the main kitchen." After that Bruce and Ben break apart, wonder why they are back early and what happened to Susan and Pepper.

Bruce and Ben go to the main kitchen, when they get close they hear Jack ask "What if the relationship doesn't work out? What will happen to the team." Reed responds calmly "If it doesn't work out then we'll avoid each other for awhile and then try to work on our friendship." When Ben and Bruce enter the kitchen, Jack answers "I'll give you a chance but I still expect treated the same, I also want to go on dates and stuff."

Jack and Reed focus their attention on Ben and Bruce, Reed asks "What did the results say?" Bruce answers Reed "Confirms what Tony suspected after he did the research." Reed nobs his head, he asks "Have you told them yet?" Bruce answers "They are on there way," HERBIE corrects "They are now on there way up," Ben says "Let them in when get here." HERBIE answers "Of course, that is no problem," Ben says "Wait here, I'll go meet them," Ben leaves the kitchen.

Reed, Jack and Bruce wait, when they see Ben, Thor, Tony and Steve enter, Steve's eyes light up with happiness. Steve stands in front of Jack, Reed is watching them carefully, the others just wait for someone to say something. Tony looks at Steve and Jack, he compares them, he notices that Steve is a little bigger and more masculine, Tony says "I can't believe that I've never notice the similarities before. You guys are related," Jack yells out "What?"


End file.
